dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Skybird Trill
Skybird Trill is the 20th and final level in Dungeon Keeper. Here we have a showdown with the , a boss-grade Hero with many loyal retainers at his beck. Their fortress squats in the center and appears to be abandoned for the time being. This is the doing of some other Keeper in the region who wants to eat your lunch, but attacking him is optional. After being crunched for so many levels, it is good to once again be in command of ample resources and powerful creatures. __TOC__ Content Keepers * Portal Speed: 600 Turns * Creature Pool: :: Dungeon Specials * Increase Level x2 - Immediately east of Red's Gold Seams, these are safe to excavate. * Increase Level x2 - Further east is a lesser White dungeon containing these. Digging to this place is safe for the time being, but puts the Gem area and Imps more at risk during the Heroes' invasion. * Resurrect Creature - Avatar's castle, in a corridor on the far west side * Increase Level - In a chamber adjoining the White Dungeon Heart. This makes 5 Increase Levels that you can plan for. Neutral Things * Portal beside Red Dungeon Heart * Gem Seam - 4 open faces east of Red's location, safe to excavate * Level 10 x1 - in the of the Avatar's castle, southeast end * Level 1 x4, level 1 s x4 - Vermin that seem to have moved into the White dungeon after its abandonment Wandering Heroes Events This section summarizes the likely phases for this final match, considering the scripted events and how all the participants behave. ;Briefing Text :"This realm is begging to be plunged into darkness. The Avatar himself has a castle here. Another Keeper also seeks his soul. This could get messy." Breach A large watery expanse, essentially a castle moat, lies to the north of Red's domain. When breached, hostile Level 10 s in the area attack. This moat and castle are vulnerable to the Blue Keeper from the north side of the map. The money is all to the east, anyway; only dig north after making some preparations. Blue Keeper Although the Blue Keeper can lay down s— and Red cannot— he never does, and never launches attacks; as in Mistle, Blue's enormous gold reserve here (almost 2.5 million) interferes with AI aggression. Furthermore, he owns several locked s separating his domain from the White region, so his creatures will never open them. Nevertheless, Blue's creatures might attack and eventually claim the Avatar's fortress without any apparent effort on the Keeper's part. The threat is linked to circumstances described below, and amounts to plain bad luck. The most problematic event is if the Blue Keeper carves out any rooms that breach the water. If that happens, his creatures can bypass his locked doors. If there is a breach, a few things will draw his creatures out: #One of the Level 10 s with nothing else to do will to the Blue Dungeon's back entrance and begin claiming tiles from that location. #And/or, a level 1 will try to walk there if there is a valid path, bashing any White-owned doors in the way. #If corpses appear somewhere, like s triggering traps or Red killing the s, Blue s will set out to drag them to the , and will stumble onto the unclaimed s and , who then destroy the White Heart. #If the Blue Keeper ever attracts a , they will attack the Dungeon, as per JOB_SEEK_THE_ENEMY. White Dungeon The 's fortress is tricked-out with rooms, Hero Gates and invisible Hero entry points, doors, and traps. But there is virtually no garrison. Once the White Heart is destroyed, all White-owned tiles on the map go to Dirt. All traps formerly deployed on White tiles (and there are oodles of them in the castle) are instantly deleted. Also, the Blue Keeper receives an extra Level 10 for free, out of nowhere. ;Text when White Dungeon is destroyed :"You have destroyed the Avatar's castle but your rival has already taken the Avatar prisoner. Be that as it may, only the Keeper with the blackest heart can destroy this legendary hero, so ransack your rival's dungeon and take the prize." Imprisoned Avatar Given the message that pops up when the White Dungeon collapses, the game clearly wants the player to attack the Blue Keeper right then and there. But not only is fighting Blue unnecessary, it just makes so much more sense to use the back tunnel and capture the , the boss Hero, first. He is pacing around on his own private island, surrounded by lava. He is not actually imprisoned, merely stranded in this spot. To make this a capture, he must be accessible to s. Possess a creature and use or to push the off his little island and into the back tunnel. Hero Invasion When the is either slain or converted, a message states that he has been revived by his lieutenants. Everybody will be down here in force shortly. This invasion is the main battle in Skybird Trill- the big climax. Waves of the following Hero Parties are generated from many locations as part of this event. ;Text when White has no Avatar :"The Avatar has been resurrected by loyal lieutenants in hiding. But their act has revealed them to us, here in this realm. Now the Avatar rallies all those who would stand against you. It's time you gave this self-righteous oaf a proper kicking, master." A timer starts as soon as the above message appears. ;Turn 0 :Player is granted the ability to construct slabs. ;Turn 1000 :Eight parties are added to the level at this moment. In particular, parties of Heroes will continue dumping themselves into that mysterious far corridor, the one that's been sitting there quietly since the beginning just beside the Dungeon Heart: ;Turn 1133 ;Turn 1366 ;Turn 1466 ;Turn 1600 ;Victory requirements * Slay or convert the a second time. * Slay or imprison all other Heroes. Hints In the retail version of Dungeon Keeper, the Blue Keeper can be left untouched. Evidently he spends his days counting his 2.5 million gold and poses no strategic threat. In Dungeon Keeper FX, defeating Blue is mandatory, but can still be put off until after the Heroes. Lay slabs bordering the water, on the side-by-side North exits of the 's castle, to lock Blue out of it. Creatures The main strength for Red here is in s, which are suddenly very numerous in the Creature Pool and can stack enormous area-of-effect damage with their , and s, which will be responsible for Research and can tank admirably in battle. s can also be attracted after due research, and their fighting abilities make them preferable to s. The 21 s in the Creature Pool, plus two Level 10's on the field for Blue, could be well-worth the effort. It is possible to raise a Level 1 , protect it with the , and Scavenge s from the enemy dungeon and the creature pool. Scavenging directly from the pool requires being under the Creature Limit (25) — but surely anyone would consider tossing stuff back through the portal if it meant replacing them with s. Red has access to s and s but not the . Only Blue has those. It is therefore impossible to create s without extraordinary effort. Mistle does not have a Transfer Creature, but the , , or can be transferred in from the Secret realms. Each of them has some unique uses here. Battling with the Boss The has the same Strength as a , a superior hit and block rate, 1.5 times as much health, almost twice as much armor (damage reduction), and a large spell repertoire. He is immune to s. He is a mountain of combat ability and certainly a lot of fun if captured and brought to bear against the Blue Keeper, who really doesn't know what to do when this thing is wreaking havoc in his dungeon. s and s are useful for wearing him down, but the unusual spell damage they produce cannot stun creatures. It is recommended to capture the using the and the two s that can be acquired earlier. By the end, it's possible to get three s in your employ. The first two sign on under a sufficient amount of torture, before and after the Heroes' invasion. Another, extra-secret copy is possible by setting the dungeon's attack stance to Imprison and knocking the unconscious while he is in your service (which is very tricky) and using the Resurrect Creature special. Containing the invasion It is possible to slow the flood of heroes attacking. Of the three hero gates along the bottom edge of the map, the left and center ones can be walled off, even separated from each other. However, the right one cannot be walled off without the ability to build s. While difficult and probably not worth it, this can be done by capturing a built by the Blue Keeper. Several of the other hero parties can be greatly slowed down by choking the corridors they must traverse with doors. Sound Bytes Trivia *There is a Lord of the Land in Skybird Trill. His party, "RPG", parodies the stereotypical party of roleplaying adventurers: there is the charismatic Paladin party leader , the dumb tank , DPS mage , and hot healer chick . *The names for this level in other languages are as follows: Lyons-Perruche | row2 = Italian Città Del Cielo | row3 = German Vogelsang | row4 = Dutch Vogelzang | row5 = Polish Ptaszkoćwierkowo | row6 = Czech | row7 = Swedish DRILLSTAD | row8 = Russian Скайберд-Трилл | row9 = Japanese スカイバード・トリル | row10 = Chinese 太阳鸟鸣 / 鸟鸣国 }} Gallery Mmap00020.png|Keeper FX Map MAP00020_BlueClaim.jpg|Blue's entry point vs. White & Red MAP00020_WhiteHeart.jpg|1 Blue Imp triggers destruction of White Dungeon MAP00020_WhiteTraps.png|Trap locations SkybirdTrillProtoMap.png|Skybird Trill in a prototype. It is a completely different level SkybirdTrillProtoMap2.png|Another version of Skybird Trill in another prototype.